Moonbound
by Valandil Fefalas
Summary: YGO and Inuyasha characters get stranded on the moooonnnnn OO kinda a pontless beggining though...
1. Intro Pointless

VF: O______O its Valandil Fëfalas... O_O anyHOO this fan fiction is slightly, odd... ^^;  
  
Odd: T____T  
  
VF: DISCLAIMER!!  
  
Disclaimer: *is dead* X__x  
  
VF: (((O______O)))  
  
Yugi: ?? I like pie!  
  
VF: (((O_O))) MY PIE O_O I don't own YGO *attacks Yugi* MY PIE HISSSSSS O_O  
  
~~**~~**~~**~***~***~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~ O_O  
  
Yugi: *walks down street* O___O this isn't Kansas anymore....  
  
Ryou: dude, it's your street.  
  
Yugi: no its not! That's why my house is right there! *points*  
  
Ryou: (((O____________________O)))  
  
Yugi: *goes into house* ^_^  
  
Ryou: um... O_O *follows*  
  
~~~*~~~ Later ~~~*~~~  
  
Ryou and Yugi: *are playing battleship*  
  
Ryou: 2B?  
  
Yugi: not 2B  
  
Ryou: oh... B4?  
  
Yugi: not B4.  
  
Ryou: O____O  
  
Yugi: O_O um... I2!  
  
Ryou: not I2. 6A!  
  
Yugi: aw, you sunk my jengaship!! O___O V____V  
  
Ryou: (((O________O)))  
  
KK and VF: Boo O_O  
  
Yugi: HIT THE DECK THE ARMY IS HERE O______O  
  
Ryou: Nooooo a flashback O_O  
  
~~~*~~~ Flashback ~~~*~~~  
  
Yugi: *sits on bed reading* ^^;  
  
Book: *is Hop on Pop*  
  
Yugi: It's so tragic the way they hopped on pop!! *sniffle* U.U  
  
~~~*~~~ End of Flashback ~~~*~~~  
  
Ryou: its only KK and VF Yugi... *asigh* by the way what does the flashback have anything to do with this...?  
  
VF: AGASP!!! It's an asigh! *apoke*  
  
All but VF: (((O___O)))  
  
KK: T_T *eats Yami*  
  
Yami: (((O____O))) *was in Yugi's head*  
  
Yugi: arg! My head!  
  
KK: (((O__O  
  
VF: REVIEWWWW (((O_____O)))  
  
~~*~~Forward Flash~~*~~  
  
Inuyasha: *floats around*  
  
~~*~~ END ~~*~~  
  
VF: why are you still here? IT SAYS END!!!! More later im at school ^^; 


	2. MoonBound XD

kVF: MWAHAHAHA now... THE FUN BEGINS!!!  
  
Yugi: *is reading Hop on Pop* O_O so... TRAGIC!!!! *SOB!!!*  
  
VF: O_o?? why are you here?  
  
Yugi: you know, it was all very odd. I was minding my own business and WHAM! I'm here... O_O  
  
VF: (((O___O))) liar! Your tongue is greeennnnn (((O_O)))  
  
Yugi: NO ITS NOT!!!  
  
Tongue: *is green*  
  
Yugi: T_T you stay out of this!  
  
VF: *asigh* once again... I do NOT own Yugioh, only the pie I stole from Yugi a while ago!! O_O!! MINE HISSSSS  
  
Yugi: my pie... *sob*  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Inuyasha: are we there yet? O_O  
  
Kagome: no.  
  
Inuyasha: how about now?  
  
Kagome: NO!!  
  
Inuyasha: O_O *is quiet for once*  
  
~~*~~ 5 Minutes Later ~~*~~  
  
Inuyasha: are we there yet? (((O_____O)))  
  
Kagome: yes.  
  
Inuyasha: how about... oh... so we are ^^;  
  
Kagome: *asigh* pouf  
  
All: (((O___O)))  
  
Shippou: what does "pouf" mean?  
  
Kagome: 1.) A woman's hairstyle popular in the 18th century, characterized by high rolled puffs.  
2.) A part of a garment, such as a dress, that is gathered into a  
puff.  
3.) A rounded ottoman. Sango: hee hee ottoman *shakes head* Shippou: (((O______O)))  
  
~~*~~  
  
Yugi: um... KK?  
  
KK: (((O____O))) AH!! SOMETHINGS GOT ME!!! O________O *apoke*  
  
Yugi: (((O____O))) will you stop reciting Finding Nemo quotes? YOU'VE BEEN DOING IT FOR AN HOUR!!!!  
  
KK: fish are friends, NOT FOOD (((O_______O)))  
  
Yugi: *asigh*  
  
Wall: *jumps in front of Malik*  
  
Malik: *runs into wall* @___@ I think were there, I mean here.  
  
Yugi: (((O_O))) AHHH!!!!!! *pushes KK off*  
  
KK: *tries to eat Yugi*  
  
Yugi: YOU'RE NOT A SHARK (((O__________O)))  
  
KK: awww.... can I be a fish? *agasp!* is that a camera? *breath* Hiii I'm KK!!!  
  
Yugi: _-_ I give up... @____@  
  
Wall: *goes... away*  
  
Malik: O_o o_O O_O o_o  
  
VF: MWAHAHA!!! *pulls Inuyasha people over* ^.^  
  
Echo: 51... 51... 51... 51... 51... O_O  
  
All: (((O___O)))  
  
VF: um.. I think were somewhere were not supposed to...  
  
Sign: *is on ground*  
  
Yami: *picks up sign*  
  
Sign: *says: Put me Down*  
  
Yami: O_O  
  
Other Sign: *says Area 58 – In bounds*  
  
VF: (((O___O)))  
  
Another sign: *says area 51-Out of Bounds*  
  
Signs: *are everywhere*  
  
VF: um... (((O__O)))  
  
All: *walk forward into a rocket... thingy*  
  
Rocket: *takes off*  
  
Moon: Nooooo not again!  
  
Rocket: *hits moon*  
  
Moon: @_@  
  
Casts: *fall out of rocket*  
  
Inuyasha: *floats around*  
  
All: *are in bubbles*  
  
VF: O_O  
  
KK: e hee hee *flies over to Inuyasha and squishes ears*  
  
Yugi: *pulls KK off Inuyasha* eerg!  
  
KK: I am a nice shark ^.^  
  
Yugi: um... O_O  
  
Inuyasha: (((O_____O))) *is mortally afraid of KK now*  
  
KK: *isn't mortally afraid of herself*  
  
Yami: e hee hee (((O_______O))) *sees Inuyasha* oh oh a PUPPY ^___^  
  
All: *go into spacesuits*  
  
Bakura: *tchese* Yami.. I will kill you Bakura Out ((O_O)) *tchese*  
  
Yami: (((O_________O))) *flies away into the unknown*  
  
Moon: ACK!!!! O_O  
  
Moon Rock: must you go ack?  
  
Moon: *cries* STOP PICKING ON ME!! *makes moon rock fall to earth*  
  
Earth: *implodes* X_x  
  
All: (((O____________O)))  
  
Yugi: can we go to a parallel universe?  
  
Moon: its impossible. we have not the technology.  
  
Yugi: tell me more grandma ^_^  
  
Moon: O_O No.  
  
Yugi: U.U  
  
Kagome: agasp!!! *points*  
  
Light: *comes closer*  
  
Moon Rocks: ACK THE HEAT O_O *melt*  
  
All: O_O *run*  
  
Light: O_O T_T *move faster*  
  
Ant: ACK!! *goes to Earth*  
  
Moon: hee hee O_O ow...  
  
Shippou: ^_^ *eats lolly-pop* ^________^  
  
Rocks: X_x  
  
~~*~~  
  
VF: aha ahahaha O_O I shall leave you in suspense. he hem!!  
  
Narrator: *is asleep* five more minutes daddy O_O oh, its YOU!!! Will the peoples get eaten by the light? (No, they wont)  
  
VF: O_O your not supposed to give away the ending... O_O baka!!! XD 


	3. Mini Chapter: KK and Yami

VF: short mini-chapter to keep *most* of the YGO and Inuyasha people a break from the trauma!  
  
Peoples: *are seen in background, emotionally depressed* ;_;  
  
~~*~~  
  
VF: (((O_O))) When we last saw these people.... ah whatever. *rides away over to the candy shop*  
  
KK: T___T MINE! *Eats shop*  
  
Shop: O____O *Is eaten* @.@.. err.. I mean.. X__X  
  
VF: (((O_____O)))  
  
Yugi: no... the toffee....... and Yami was in that shop!!!  
  
KK: (((O___O))) AAAGGHHHH! *goes to doctor* DOCTOR! HEEELLPP MEEE!  
  
Doctor: O_O How can I help you...?  
  
KK: I ate.. A THING! O___o  
  
Doctor: um I can't help you *calls funny farm* we gots a live one...  
  
KK: NOO! YOU NEED TO HELP MEE! *In a whisper* I ate something pointy... O_O  
  
Yami: *knocks on KK's stomach*  
  
KK: O_ ow!  
  
Yami: Sorry, just lookin for a way out... O_O  
  
KK: T_____T Evil! Don't make me eat chocolate...  
  
Yami: *Is allergic to chocolate* ((O_O)) AGGGH! *Is silent*  
  
Doctor: *Is already 23284754 miles away* O___O *shouts* why are you talking to your stomach??? (((O_O)))  
  
Yami: GET ME OUT!!!!!  
  
Doctor: no... you... POINTY THING!!!  
  
Yami: *pokes KK's heart*  
  
KK: (((O_____O))) @.@ you are soooooo dead.  
  
Yami: (((O_O)))  
  
KK: *eats a orange Kit Kat bar*  
  
Yami: *screams for a couple of hours*  
  
KK: T___T people are staring!  
  
Yami: you care why...?  
  
KK: *is seen staring back*  
  
People: *cower into the street*  
  
Cars: *come*  
  
People: *are run over* X_x  
  
KK: that solves that problem. now the cows...  
  
Yami: (((O_______O))) STOP EATING!!!!!!!!! T___T it getting crowded...  
  
KK: so? *eats a buffet*  
  
Yami: (((O_________O))) how can one eat so much???  
  
Scientist: *appears beside Yami* she's... KK  
  
Yami: _-_ I knew that baka  
  
Scientist: NO you didn't... NO YOU DIDN'T! O_O *runs away*  
  
Yami: ((O_O)) *quietly* Yes I did..  
  
Science Guy: O___O! T____________T NO...YOU... _DIDN'T!!_  
  
Yami: (((((O____________O))))) Yes sir...  
  
Guy: ^.^  
  
Yami: *knocks on ribcage* I think its hollow O___O  
  
KK: ((O_O))  
  
Yami: *whaps KK from the inside* STOP PLAYING WITH THE NUM LOCK T____T  
  
KK: Poor, poor lock.. O.O  
  
Lock: *Is numb* I can't feel A THING! O___O X__X  
  
Yami: ow! stop bending over X_x  
  
KK: (O_O) Ok.. that's it... T_T *With powers of great evil... MAKE YAMI RETURN TO THE NORMAL! O_O*  
  
Nothing: *happens* ^.^  
  
KK: T_T  
  
Something: *happens*  
  
Yami: *is whole again!!* thank god... I couldn't feel my arms. I think they were on the opposite site of you fat stomach!!!  
  
KK: T___T *whaps Yami to Timbuktu O_O  
  
Yami: X_x *goes into a candy shop*  
  
VF: (((O_O))) When we last saw these people.... ah whatever. *rides away over to the candy shop*  
  
KK: (((O_O))) MINE!!! *eats shop*  
  
Yugi: oh no.... NOT AGAIN!!!! 


	4. Malik pokes the backpack

VF: (((O__O))) KK... uhm... that's not food.  
  
Thing: (((O_____O))) help!!!! *is a brick*  
  
KK: nonsense!!! Everything is food! w00t XD  
  
VF: *sigh* again, I don't own YGO... but I do own... MY ROOOOOMMMMMMMM (((O_O)))  
  
~~~**~~~  
  
KK: hum... ho...  
  
All but KK: *sweatdrop* _-_  
  
Yami: e hee hee *throws a rock*  
  
Rock: *goes around moon and hits Yami in back of head*  
  
Yami: (((O____O))) *will never throw things again* @_@  
  
Earth: *is pleasantly purtyful*  
  
Anzu: a ha ha... so full of friends and friendship, humans and octo-parrots alike O_O  
  
Octo-Parrot: *squawk* Polly shouldn't be *whistle*  
  
Yugi: *sweatdrop* Bye Anzu *pushes Anzu towards the sun*  
  
Anzu: bye bye!! ^_^  
  
All: *sweatdrop, stare*  
  
KK: AAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (((O________O))) no.. CANDY O___________________________O  
  
Candy Shop: *appears*  
  
KK: YAHOOO!!!*runs inside*  
  
KK: *is already there*  
  
KK1: (((O_O))) yo dude, im ©'d!!!!  
  
KK2: so??? so im ™'d IN YOUR FACE!!!!  
  
KK1: (  
  
KK2: (  
  
VF: *puts KK2 into a moon crater*  
  
KK1: ty (  
  
VF: (((O_O)))  
  
Yugi: lets play a game!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
KK; (((O_____O))) a game you say....  
  
~~~**~~~In KK's Mind~~~**~~~  
  
People: were in the money!!!  
  
KK: I won a casino game XD  
  
People: were in the money!!!  
  
~~~**~~~In the real world~~~**~~~  
  
KK: were in the money....  
  
All but KK: *stare*  
  
KK: uhm... ok! let's play........... find the rock!!! *sees rock* AGASP!! I win!!! ^_^  
  
Yami: no fair!!! T_T  
  
Inuyasha: can I talk now?  
  
Kagome: NOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: O_O *hugs rock* that's not scary!!!!  
  
Shippou and Sango: @_____@  
  
Yami: (((O______O)))  
  
Inuyasha: (((O______O)))  
  
Yugi: what?  
  
Yami and Inuyasha: *point*  
  
Malik: what? *is poking a nap-sack-nap-back-of-the-sack*  
  
All but VF: whatty?  
  
VF: a knapsack I think... o__O *opens backpack and sticks hand inside*  
  
Reader: gross!!!  
  
VF: T___T IT'S A BACKPACK SISSYS!!! T_T  
  
Readers: oh.  
  
VF: ANYHOO!!!! there's a sandwich and a twister game in here!!  
  
All but VF: only ONE sandwich!?!?!?!?!? (((O_O)))  
  
VF: yes, and one for everyone else!!  
  
Sandwiches: *appear*  
  
Everyone: *eats*  
  
VF: that was all the food... O_O  
  
All: (((O_O)))  
  
Sandwiches: X_x  
  
All: *SOB!* AGASP! *SOB!*  
  
KK: (((O_________________________O))) my stories are on earth!! *disappears, then re-appears will ALL her fanfics*  
  
Fanfics: (((O_O))) let me gooooooooo.... LET ME BE FREE... FREEEEEE O____O  
  
~~~**~~~  
  
VF: ayep! crazy! but not.. (((O__O)))  
  
KK: T___T THERES TWO MEs!!! (((O_O))) IM CLONED!!! @___@ *faints*  
  
Me: T_T *whap* there is no "me's" only two of ME USE ME CORRECTLY  
  
KK: no.  
  
VF: (((O_____O))) next chapter sooonnnnn O______O agasp! *is poked* O_  
  
KK: *poked VF* ^.^ yes, it was I!!!! SIR GALVABEARD!!!! (((O__O))) ^__^  
  
VF: O_O uhm... you Kl-KK ^^;  
  
KK: O_______O good bye, other identity... O_O IM SIR MALVABEARD!!!!  
  
VF: -_-' review (((O__O))) 


	5. Inuyasha's unfortunate predicament

VF: ^___^ I haven't wrote this for a while... where did we leave off?  
  
KK: NOOOOOOooooooooooo  
  
~~**~~Flashback~~**~~  
  
Sandwiches: *appear*  
  
Everyone: *eats*  
  
VF: that was all the food... O_O  
  
All: (((O_O)))  
  
Sandwiches: X_x  
  
All: *SOB!* AGASP! *SOB!*  
  
KK: (((O_________________________O))) my stories are on earth!! *disappears, then re-appears will ALL her fanfics*  
  
Fanfics: (((O_O))) let me gooooooooo.... LET ME BE FREE... FREEEEEE O____O  
  
~~**~~  
  
VF: ah yes... one again...  
  
Disclaimer: *kicks VF* T_T VF does not own YGO. This fanfic was brought to you by Galvabeard Cheese. Ar, were not only cheese, were cheese!  
  
~~**~~  
  
Fics: LET... ME... GO!!! *bits KK*  
  
KK: Ow! *lets go*  
  
Fics: mwahaha! *go back to Earth*  
  
KK: NOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo V_V  
  
VF: uhm... yeah...  
  
Inuyasha: O____O help...  
  
Kagome: grrrr *tries to punch Inuyasha*  
  
Yami: ^_^ *joins in*  
  
Sango: (((O________O)))  
  
VF: uhm... O____________O  
  
Kagome: SIT!  
  
Inuyasha: _-_ ow!  
  
Kagome: ^.^  
  
Yugi: uhm.. wheres Yami? *walks over to crater*  
  
Yami: *pops up* Boo  
  
Yugi: O____________________________O *faints*  
  
Inuyasha: hee hee *pokes Yugi*  
  
~~*~~ Five Minutes Later ~~*~~  
  
Inuyasha: *still poking Yugi*  
  
Yugi: *wakes up and eats Inuyasha*  
  
Inuyasha: (((O_______O))) cannibal!!  
  
VF: *sigh* the fic will be discontinued until next chapter due to Inuyasha's predicatment.  
  
**Beep!** 


End file.
